


It Won't Change Anything

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Confused Thor, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Happy Thor, Loki coming out to Thor, Mentioned of Peter, Mentioned that Peter is trangender, Oneshot, Scared Loki, Siblings, Thor knows a little bit of LGBTQ+, Using female pronouns to Loki, caring thor, happy loki, supportive Thor, worried Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Loki has been keeping a secret from Thor and he's tired of it. After all they've been through, he knows Thor wouldn't care just as long as he doesn't lose his brother again. Loki takes a deep breath before finally revealing his secret





	It Won't Change Anything

Loki: *she paces in his room. Stressed and fearful for what she is thinking and planning. Scared how her brother will think of her once she comes out. Funny isn't it? Once a threat now worried how one person will think of her but really, she's thankful. Thor has given her a second chance, though the risk is being bounded to not be able to do magic but it's worth it if it means she isn't killed. She knows Thor still thinks of her as his brother, blood or not. They only had each other growing up and to lose it all, she knows it hurt Thor as it nearly drove herself mad. Being lied to and betrayed. But Thor never treated her any differently. Thor didn't want to hurt her, just wanted her to change. How they can figure all of this out. She wanted to believe but how can you believe when all you know is pain and being stabbed in the back? She knows that now, that Thor really meant what he said and still forgave Loki. She really is thankful. She sighs and looks at her door. A room offered by Tony. Begged by Thor to let her stay. She knew others hated her, but again, she took all of this for a second chance over her magic and she can't complain at all. She knew sooner or later she would need to come out of her room and finally tell Thor. She prays to any Gods out there to help her through this before finally walking out of her safety room and looks for Thor (which wasn't hard as the man is always loud with everything he does)* Thor, we need to talk

Thor: Loki! I was wondering when you would come out! *Thor smiled brightly at his brother. He missed Loki's presence but knows better than to invade Loki's space and his privacy anymore* what is the matter, brother?

Loki: *she winches in silence* you lived among Earth longer than I have. You know more than I do. Tell me, what do you think of... Those who are different

Thor: *he raises a brow* Loki I do not understand. Is something wrong?

Loki: *she felt like crawling back into her room and hide forever again but she knows she's not being clear for her brother* I mean, what do you know about people who are born feeling and thinking differently from who they are born as

Thor: Loki, are you transgender? *he tilted his head a bit*

Loki: *she made a noise as her face heats up. Not sure from embarrassed or fear* NO! I- Not really that but... *she stops for a moment, gathering herself*

Thor: brother no matter what you feel or believe or think of yourself as, you will always be my brother and I will always protect you and fight alongside with you-

Loki: I feel like a girl! *she blurted out. It felt like her heart was being torn every time she hears Thor calling her his brother*

Thor: *he looks up, his face scrunch up as he thinks before looking back at Loki* Loki I still don't understand. How can you be a girl yet not be transgender?

Loki: ever heard of the term genderfluid?

Thor: *and he has from Son of Stark when he finally came out as transgender and even talked about other groups* I have but I don't think I know or understand what it means or leads to

Loki: *she sighs out more so in relief as this is progress. She sits down* I feel both, male and female... Essentially that is genderfluid. We are both genders or sometimes feel neither

Thor: *he nods slowly, taking all of this in* so now you feel female?

Loki: *she bites her lip but nods* yeah...

Thor: if I'm not mistaken, most would change their names. Am I correct on that?

Loki: *she smiled lightly as she generally knows Thor is on her side* I'm not sure but I know most of them would have a second name to fit for their female side. If you are asking of that then no. I prefer Loki no matter what. Just... pronouns I need them to match up

Thor: I know I can't promise I won't mess up but know I don't mean it when I do. I accept you, blood or not, you are still family. But do remind me when I mess up

Loki: *she blushed and looks away* thank you, Thor...

Thor: *he smiled brightly* of course... Sister

Loki: *she lightly smiled. Yeah she is indeed lucky to have what she got*


End file.
